A Wild Night in Vegas
by Thee Britty
Summary: A drunken marriage happens one night in Vegas. She thought they could get it fixed except he didn't believe in divorce or annulments. CodyxOC Story for Snap DDT
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Believe in Divorce

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody Rhodes, he belongs to himself and the WWE. I also do not own Becky, she belongs to herself as well...**

**Author's Note: Okay this story is for Becky (Snap DDT). I like this idea better than my last one. Of course this is the one that's going to be the short multi-chaptered story. I'm not sure of how many chapters, maybe like 5-10? I don't know though. It depends on how many ideas I get from this and if Becky likes it. Oh and in the story I have you over 21...or just 21. I was thinking of making like Edge or Kennedy your brother but totally up to you. Just let me know :). Read, review, and Enjoy. :) And Dom, don't kill me! I'll get you a one-shot or like three...just don't kill me AND I'll update It's Just Sex, Right? for you. Okay, now you all can read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Becky woke up with a headache and a massive hangover. She clutched her stomache and dashed out of bed to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet and emptied her stomache into the bowl. She groaned and sat back against the wall, hitting her head light against the wall. She hadn't taken the time to look down to notice she had no sort of clothing on her body. She ran her hands through her hair and finally looked down. Her eyes widened. She got up quickly; maybe too quickly as a spell of dizziness washed over her. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself before she walked back to the bedroom of the hotel suite she had found herself in. She grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped them on as well as a bra. She didn't even want to look in the bed.

She threw on a pair of orange adidas sweatpants and a white tank top then walked into the sitting room of the suite. She sat down on the couch and ran her left hand through her hair when her hair got caught on something that was on her hand. She untangled her hand from her hair and looked at her left hand. Her eyes widened when she saw a single silver wedding band on her left ring finger. What the hell happened last night was the only thing that was running through her mind. That and who had the other matching band.

She got up and looked through some of the papers that were sitting on the coffee table. She found nothing of any importance in there. She sighed. She was getting worried now and she hadn't even thought of looking in the bed to see who was in it. She continued to look around the suite for any type of papers that would tell her what had happened. She sighed in frustration, once again when she couldn't find anything. She walked into the bedroom and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the sleeping form of a young Cody Rhodes in her bed.

She stepped back into the other room of the suite and took a deep breath to calm her raising heartbeat. How the hell did that happen? She thought to herself as she leaned against the wall. She decided she needed a mountain dew so she pulled her black hair up into a messy ponytail then grabbed a dollar from her bag. She grabbed something off the end table that she assumed to be the key card to the suite. She left the suite in hot pursuit of a vending machine.

On the way to the vending machine, she ran into Mickie James, who appeared just to be getting in. Becky rose her eyebrows at her friend as she stopped to make small talk. However, she concealed her left hand so that Mickie wouldn't ask any questions about the silver band that was on her left hand.

"Hey, Micks," Becky said casually.

"Oh hey, Becky!" Mickie said, cheerfully.

The cheerful sound of Mickie's voice, made Becky's head pound. She really needed to find that vending machine then take a couple of aspirin to get rid of her headache.

"Where have you been all night?" Becky teased a little.

"Oh, I was in Carlito's room," Mickie confessed, her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"A late night with Carlito?" Becky grinned a little, ignoring the pain that was shooting through her head.

Mickie blushed a little but nodded her head nonetheless. Mickie glanced around the hallway and Becky placed a hand on her head, which was pounding now.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short, Micks but I have a pounding headache and I have to find a vending machine around here," Becky apologized before disappearing down the hall.

Becky wandered aimlessly around the hallways, looking for the vending machine that would give her a mountain dew. She finally found one what seemed like hours later. She hurriedly put her dollar in then pressed the mountain dew button a numerous amount of times and grabbed the bottle when it dropped down. She sighed then made her way back to the suite that she was previously in.

She ran her hand through her hair as she walked back to the suite. She tried hard to remember the previous night but nothing in her mind could make her remember. She arrived in front of her suite door in a matter of seconds. She hoped only in her mind that Cody was awake and walking around naked, since she couldn't remember the night before. She pushed the card into the slot then pushed the door open.

She saw Cody sitting on the couch in shorts. She frowned slightly as her hopes didn't come true. She set her key card down and then rushed towards her bag. She flung everything out of it, not caring where the contents landed and sighed in relief when she found her aspirin. She struggled with the child proof lock for a minute.

"Open for fuck's sake!" she shouted at the bottle, ignoring Cody who had been trying to get her attention for the past minute.

She glared at the little bottle of aspirin and got up. She walked over to the small kitchen area of the suite and grabbed a butter knife.

"Fine, if you don't want to come off, I'll pry you off," she said to the inanimate object.

Becky peeled the lid off of the small bottle of pills with the butter knife and then grabbed two pills. She smirked in her own success then grabbed her mountain dew bottle and took the pills in one swallow. She finally looked at Cody, who was looking at her like she was insane.

"What? Can't I take aspirin?" she asked then stuck her tongue out at him.

Cody just raised his eyebrows then grabbed the paper that was sitting in front of him, got up, and walked over to Becky. He placed the paper in front of her and waited for her to read the contents of it. Her eyes scanned over it and noticed it was a marriage license for herself and Cody Runnels. She looked at Cody.

"Where'd you find that? I looked everywhere this morning for it," she said.

"That's besides the point, we're married now, what's going to happen?" he asked.

She sighed. She knew what she was going to say but secretly, she didn't want that to happen. She took a long drink from her bottle of mountain dew and looked at her new husband.

"We get an annulment and act as if this never happened," she stated simply.

"There's just one thing wrong with that," Cody said.

Becky raised an eyebrow to that. She set the bottle down on the counter and looked at Cody again but in a more serious manner.

"And, what's that?" she asked.

"I don't believe in divorce or annulments," he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Cody Rhodes, say what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody Rhodes or Becky...they belong to themselves and maybe to each other :)**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two and it looked better in my mind .! I hate when that happens. I should just carry a friggin' notebook everywhere with me and write it down! But then again I don't like writing that much because my handwriting is terrible. I prefer to use microsoft word! Haha did you know if you typed the word said, on microsoft word then right click and go up to synonyms you get the words believed, assumed, understood, alleged, held, supposed, thought and whispered? Yeah...I'm pretty random and I like using the synonyms thing on microsoft word if one word seems too overused (which said is but whatever). Becky, I hope you like this chapter! It'll get better I promise :)! I like to use italics too. Enjoy and read and review pweese! :) OH and Dom, Crusing for Disaster's chapter 2 should be up later tonight or tomorrow! And somebody asked if Becky would share Cody...the answer's no! Now read, review, and Enjoy please!**

* * *

In her mind, she was grinning like a fool but in reality she just looked at Cody Runnels like he was a fool. She took another drink of her mountain dew but didn't take her eyes off at the man standing in front of her in just shorts.

"Cody Runnels say what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I said that we can't get an annulment because I don't believe in those things; I don't want to be one of those guys that get divorced," he said with a shrug.

"Cody, you do understand that we don't know anything about each other except the fact that we're WWE superstars?" she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, we can get to know each other," he said.

"Are you still drunk?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Cody frowned then shook his head no.

"Not that I know of," he said. "But we can get to know each other, it won't be hard."

She gave him another look. In her own mind she loved the fact that she was married to him but she had to be rational and reasonable. She clutched her mountain dew in her hands and looked at Cody again, trying to stare him into agreeing with her about the annulment but it didn't work.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," he said, walking into the other room.

Becky's mouth dropped open in amazement and watched Cody disappear into the other room. She had half hoped that he would take his pants off out in the living room of the suite but no such luck. She grumbled to herself; she wanted something good to come out of this marriage and she wanted that to be apart of it but it seemed that Cody was going to keep himself covered up at all times.

She walked over to the couch and sat down on it then reached for the remote to turn the tv on. She flipped through the channels. She sighed as there was nothing on tv. She flipped through them once more before finally settling on the Disney channel which was showing one of her favorite Disney princess movies. She set her mountain dew on the couch cushion beside her as she got situated to watch the movie.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Cody walked out in a pair of jeans and no shirt. He glanced at the tv and shook his head before taking a seat on the couch as well.

"Change the channel," he said.

"No, I was here first and plus, I like this movie," she stated before sticking her tongue out at her new husband.

Cody rolled his eyes and sat back relaxing a little. He glanced over at Becky a couple of times and looked away when she would catch his eyes. This caused her to smirk. It's like they were playing tag with their eyes; once you catch them looking, look away.

"We should talk about what we're going to do," Cody said casually as a commercial came on.

"What do you mean, what we're going to do," Becky frowned.

Cody sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He finally looked over at Becky, catching her eyes with his and not looking away this time.

"We're _married_ now; are we going to tell people and if so who? Stuff like that and you should probably make time to move your things into my house," Cody said.

"Obviously we're going to have to tell our families; which I think you should tell yours first. And obviously we'll have to tell Vince McMahon so that if anything appears on the internet and he finds out, he won't murder us. And secondly, why do we have to move into your house? Why can't we move into my house?" Becky asked.

Cody raised an eyebrow at that and then leaned forward to take the remote but Becky snatched it away and sent him a glare. Nobody was going to change the channel; not even her husband.

"Do you even _have_ a house?" he asked.

"Well no but I have an apartment," she admitted.

"And how are all of my things going to fit into your apartment? That's what I thought. So we should pick a date that can be arranged for your things to be moved into my house," Cody said.

"Fine, we'll set a date," Becky mumbled as the movie came back. "No more talking until the next commercial."

Cody nodded in understanding as he too turned his attention to the Disney princess movie. Becky grabbed her mountain dew and took a drink as she watched the movie. She glanced over at Cody, who looked half way entertained by the princess movie. She smiled to herself as she went back to being engrossed by the movie. About ten minutes later, the movie went to another commercial.

"Wouldn't you rather we go somewhere and do something than sit in the hotel room, watching a dumb movie?" Cody suggested.

"Like what?" Becky asked, glancing over at him.

"Well, I don't know; this is Las Vegas," he said.

Becky chuckled to herself then looked at Cody again.

"You don't think I don't know that? Remember we did get _married_ sometime last night," Becky reminded him.

"I meant something else," Cody said rolling his eyes. "And like we can get married again."

"Well, what'd you have in mind?" Becky asked.

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug.

"Well, I guess we could do a little site seeing before we have to go to the house show," Becky said.

"Sounds good, I'll go put a shirt on," Cody said jumping up then going into the bedroom to throw a shirt on.

Becky watched Cody disappear before standing up to walk into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She brushed her teeth in a quick fashion before walking back into the other room. She pulled on her tennis shoes and waited for Cody, who seemed to be taking forever to just put a shirt on. After waiting a few minutes, she walked into the bedroom area of the suite to see what was taking him so long. She laughed as she saw him standing in front of a mirror, holding up different shirts against him.

"What are you doing?" she said between fits of giggles.

"I can't decide on a shirt," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him again then walked over and just grabbed a shirt then tossed it at him, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"There, done," she said.

"That easy huh?" he asked as he pulled it on.

"It's just a shirt, Cody," she said.

"I just wanted to look nice for you," he muttered but grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Aw…that's sweet, now let's go," she said.

He just sighed and followed her out of the hotel room and to the elevator. Becky pressed the down button and they both waited patiently for the doors to open up. While they were waiting, Mickie walked over to them.

"Becky!" she squealed in an excited tone.

"Hi, Mickie," Becky said, smiling.

"What's up?" Mickie asked as they all waited for the elevator.

"Nothing, Cody and I are just going to do a little site seeing," Becky said.

"Oh! Hi Cody," Mickie finally greeted him.

"Hey, Mickie, what's up?" Cody asked the bubbly diva.

"Oh not much, just gonna go hang out with the girls; you and Becky are welcome to join us," Mickie said being polite.

"That's okay, we're just gonna walk around the city for awhile," Cody said.

Mickie glanced at Becky and she just nodded her head, keeping her left hand hidden from Mickie's view. She didn't feel like explaining to Mickie just yet that she had a Vegas wedding last night, which she herself didn't remember.

* * *

**Becky, I hope you like this chapter...:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh

**Disclaimer: Cody is not mine...he's Becky's so therefore I do not own him. And Becky, she's Cody's so do not own her either...**

**Author's Note: Okay, so here it is Becky! I hope you like it. It's sort of just a filler chapter but it had to be done. The next chapter will be out next week I think. I get to take my laptop with me to Minnesota but I don't know if they have wireless or not so...yeah but I will work on the next chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Ten minutes later, Becky found herself walking around one of the many casinos that Las Vegas had to offer, also the one that she and Cody were staying in and she was holding hands with Cody, which was a little awkward nonetheless. They were just 'looking' around, for what reason she didn't really know.

"Cody, we can gamble a little bit," she said, starting to walk over to a slot machine.

"And waste money? I don't think so," he said, pulling her by her hand that was still in his back to him.

"And it's not like we're rich or anything," she said sarcastically.

"So what if we have money? Why should we waste it?" he asked.

"To get more money?" she smirked a little before dragging him over to a slot machine despite his protests.

They wasted money for about an hour before Becky held her stomache with hunger pains. Cody looked at her and shook his head a little.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Very," she confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Well let's go somewhere to get something to eat," Cody said, motioning towards the door.

Becky nodded and walked towards the door. Cody followed her as he slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out his keys to his rental car.

"Now I'm assuming I took a cab to wherever I went last night," Cody muttered as his eyes scanned the parking lot.

"Don't tell me you forgot where you parked," Becky said, watching Cody look for the rental car.

"Well, it's not easy remembering when you don't remember the last time you drove it was," Cody sighed.

Becky sighed and grabbed the keys from Cody's hand and hit the panic button. A car in the parking lot started to go off and Becky gave the keys back to Cody with a smirk on her face.

"I bet the car that is going off, is the one we're looking for," she said before walking towards where the annoying horn was going off.

"I would have thought of that," he mumbled but followed Becky nonetheless.

As soon as the found the car that was going off like crazy, Cody pressed the button again to make it shut up. Cody unlocked it then opened the door for Becky like the perfect gentlemen. Becky smiled at Cody in thanks as she slid into the passenger's seat.

"So where do you want to eat?" Cody asked as he started the car.

"Anywhere is fine," Becky said.

Cody nodded and started to drive around. They passed several restaurants but decided that they looked to be formal wear instead of jeans and a tee shirt. They drove around for about twenty minutes before finding a simple restaurant that was named The Pink Taco.

"You do like Mexican food right?" Cody asked as he parked the car.

"Are you kidding me? I love it," she said as she got out of the car.

Cody grinned and followed her into the restaurant after locking the car and placing the keys back in his pocket. The hostess grabbed two menus as she saw the couple walk into the restaurant. She also grabbed two things of silverware.

"Good morning, would you like a table outside or inside?" she asked politely with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Whatever you got is fine," Cody said as he glanced at Becky who just shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

The hostess made a small nod of her head before she led them to a table outside. She set the menus down in front of each chair then the silverware on the side of it.

"Your server will be right with you," she said with the cheesy smile on her face.

Cody thanked the hostess as she walked away and when she was out of earshot, Becky burst out in laughter. Cody looked at Becky like she was half insane.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a frown.

"That girl had thee worst smile eveeeeeeeeeer," she said between her fits of laughter.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," he said.

"Yeah and Kelly Kelly's not a whore," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Cody raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when the waiter walked up to their table. He shut his mouth and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello, my name is John and I will be your server today, what can I get you to drink?" John asked as he held his little notepad up to write on.

"Mountain Dew," Becky said with no hesitation.

"Dr. Pepper," Cody said before opening up his menu to order something.

John nodded and walked back to get their drinks. Becky glanced over the menu a few times before frowning.

"I hate the name John; it reminds me of SuperCena," she said with a look of disgust as part of Cena's name had come out of her mouth.

"Cena's not that bad," Cody said.

"Do you have a good thing to say about everybody?" Becky asked half irritated half joking.

"Well I try," he said with a grin.

Becky shook her head but smiled nonetheless as she continued to look over the menu. Cody smiled too as he finally decided on three hard shell tacos. Becky saw Cody shut his menu then place it to the side and she did the same after deciding on two hard shell tacos as well. John, the waiter, walked back over with their drinks and set the mountain dew in front of Becky and the Dr. Pepper in front of Cody.

"Are you guys ready to order?" he asked, looking from Becky and then over at Cody.

"I am, are you Becky?" Cody asked, looking across the table at his new wife.

"Me too," Becky confirmed.

John looked to Cody to get his order first.

"I want three hard shell tacos, with everything on it," he said then handed the menu to John.

"And what would your lovely friend want?" John asked.

"She's my wife and you can ask her," Cody said with a smile.

"Right," he said then turned to face Becky.

"I would like two of the same," Becky said and then handed the menu to John.

John nodded as he wrote her order down. He took the menu and told them that their food would be done in a short order before he disappeared back inside. Becky looked around the patio that they were sitting on. It was nicely decorated and very calm outside while the short time they had been inside, it was pumping with loud fiesta type of music.

"It's nice out here," Becky commented to end the awkward silence that was sort of looming over them.

"It is and it's quiet," he said.

Becky looked across the table and smiled at her husband. It would take a little getting used to but she liked the sound of it. Sure, she had an itsy bitsy crush on him before but she would have never had the guts to just walk up to him and tell him unless of course there was alcohol involved.

"Is this weird?" she asked out of the blue.

"Is what weird?" he asked with an eyebrow arched.

"The whole 'married in Vegas' bit?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well I guess if you really think of it, it is but I'm sure things like this happen all the time. It _is_ Vegas after all," he said with a shrug.

"True but do you think any of them stay together after they find out what has happened?" she questioned.

"Hell, Becky, I don't know but I don't believe in divorce and I don't want to be married twice and if our little marriage got annulled, it'd be the same thing so I guess we could be the first couple that stays together or not," he said with another shrug.

Little did they know that a certain legend killer had heard everything just a few tables down.


	4. Chapter 4: He Knows

**Disclaimer: Beck and Cody own each other. And no, Becky WON'T share**

**Author's Note: WOW! It feels like I've been gone like TEN MONTHS instead of FIVE DAYS!! Well here is the 4th chapter and I liked the outcome of it. Becky, I hope you like it too. I don't really have that much to say (I haven't watched RAW yet...thank God for DVR). If I had watched RAW, there would probably be a SuperCena rant somewhere along here. Anyways...READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

About forty minutes later, Becky and Cody were walking out of the restaurant with a smile on their faces. Their lunch had been good and they only had a couple interruptions from the fans. Cody laughed a little as Becky commented on how he interacted with the fans.

"I'm not like a wide eyed child!" Cody protested as he playfully pushed Becky to the side.

"Psh…whatever Runnels," Becky laughed, shoving him back.

"Runnels, Anderson! Wait up!" Randy shouted from behind them.

Becky and Cody frowned but stopped and waited nonetheless. Randy walked up to them with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you want Orton?" Becky asked, narrowing her eyes at the self proclaimed Legend Killer.

"I just need to talk to you alone for awhile; is that okay Runnels?" Randy asked, peering over at the young WWE star.

Cody looked at Becky and shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like they were just going to shout out that they were married to Randy Orton just to say no.

"That's fine by me," Cody said.

"Is it okay with you Becky?" Randy asked, turning his attention to Becky with the infamous smirk plastered all over his face.

Becky forced a smile and nodded her head then looked at Cody. He mouthed the words 'see you at the hotel' to her before walking down the sidewalk. Becky sighed and turned and glared at Randy.

"What the hell do you want?" Becky asked, fiercely.

"Just walk with me, Becky," Randy said as he started to walk the opposite way that Cody had gone.

Becky sighed but followed reluctantly behind Randy Orton. She caught up with him in a matter of seconds as they walked in silence. Thankfully, the silence didn't last long because if it did, Becky thought she was going to have to kill Randy to get whatever it was that he needed to speak with her about out of him.

"You know that new creative writer, right?" Randy asked, glancing over at Becky while they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes, I met her; she's cool," Becky said, glancing at Randy with a confused look on her face.

"She's hot," he commented as he came to a stop in front of a car.

Becky frowned and crossed her arms over her chest then turned to face Orton with a dead serious look on her face.

"What do you want Randy?" she asked.

"A date with her," he smirked. "Just one date and that's all I need to get in her pants."

"I'm not setting you up on a date with her just so you can get in her pants; she's a good person," Becky snapped and turned to walk away.

"Then I guess I'll just tell everybody about your drunken night in Vegas," he shouted after her as he got in his car.

Those words made Becky stop in her tracks. How did he know was the only thought that was running through her mid. She turned back around and walked to Randy's car and got into the passenger's seat. She turned to look at Randy.

"How the hell did you know that?" she hissed at him.

"Runnels has a big mouth—I mean Cody has a big mouth; I should really watch what I say now, shouldn't I?" he smirked as he pulled the car out of its parking spot and onto the street.

"Randy Orton you are an asshole," she glared at him.

"I know but you can't blame me for wanting to get into that new writer's pants; she's hot," he smirked as he drove in and out of traffic with ease.

"If I get you this date, you promise you will keep your mouth shut?" she asked, peering over at him.

"Depends on how good the date is," he smirked. "But yes, I will keep my mouth shut for the time being."

"Fine, I'll get you your fucking date but if I hear you tell anybody, Orton; you're dead," she warned him as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Don't worry; if I get into her pants, I won't mention it ever again," he said as he parked the car.

Becky got out quickly and walked into the hotel lobby, wanting to get far away from Orton as she possibly could. She pressed the up button on the elevator then stepped in and pressed the number eight. She sighed and leaned back against the wall of the elevators when the doors closed shut. How the hell was she going to set the new creative writer up with Randy Orton without feeling guilty, was beyond her.

She stepped out onto the eighth floor and walked to the hotel suite that she shared with Cody. She inserted the hotel key into the slot and pushed the door open and saw Cody sitting on the couch, watching tv. She glanced around the suite and was quite shocked that it was clean.

"How'd it get so clean?" she asked as she sat beside Cody.

"Room service, I guess," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh," was all she said as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"What'd Randy want?" he asked, glancing over at his new wife.

Becky looked into Cody's eyes and took a deep breath. She had to tell him that Orton knew because otherwise, Orton would find a way to manipulate Cody as well. She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip.

"Becky, what is it? Is something wrong?" Cody asked.

"Yes, Cody something's wrong! We got drunk last night and we ended up in a fucking wedding chapel and got fucking married; you can bet your ass that there is something wrong," she shouted at him, standing up.

She paced around the living room area of the suite and ran her hands through her black hair. She didn't mean to lash out at him but it felt good.

"Becky, people make mistakes," Cody said calmly as he watched her.

"Oh yeah? People make mistakes like this every day, Cody and then they get them fixed by getting them annulled," she shouted at him.

Cody sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair and looked up at Becky. He stayed seated, determined to stay calm.

"Becky, I all ready told you why I wasn't going to get our marriage annulled," he stated.

"Yeah well, Cody, it's a bullshit reason," she spat at him as she continued to pace.

She didn't mean any of the things that she was yelling at him but it felt easier to get some of the anger, which was really aimed towards Randy out of her system. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before sitting down beside Cody.

"Cody, Randy knows," she explained.


	5. Chapter 5: The Situation

**Disclaimer:Becky owns herself as does Cody. But she probably owns him too...**

**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECKY!! Here is the fifth chapter to this story. I actually like the content and it's been a while since I updated this so I thought you deserved another chapter (especially for your birthday). I might write you a one-shot too; depends on how bored I get babysitting in like 8 hours. Gah...I hate the thought of it all ready. Anyways...read review and enjoy!**

* * *

Cody looked at Becky and sighed. _So this was what this whole ranting thing was all about_ he thought to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the floor thinking.

"Is he going to tell anybody?" Cody asked.

"Not now but I have to get him a date with the new creative writer," she sighed as she leaned back against the couch.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Cody asked, dumbfounded.

"Cody! He's going to use her for sex; like she's just a booty call and worth nothing else," Becky shouted as if it would help the concept get through Cody's thick skull.

"I get it now but do you really think that Randy would do something like that?" Cody asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, Cody; not everybody is nice; this is _Randy Orton_ we're talking about here," she sighed.

Cody couldn't help but laugh at his new wife's actions. He tried hard to stop laughing but couldn't. Becky glared at him and tossed a pillow at the superstar's head then crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to stop laughing.

"Stop laughing!" she said after he wasn't done.

He didn't do anything but continue to laugh. He didn't know why he found it so funny but he did. Becky let out an exasperated sigh and then rolled up a newspaper and hit him over the backside of the head and he reached a hand to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed with a glare towards her. "What was that for?"

"I do not see anything funny about the situation at hand here, Cody Rhodes," she snapped at him.

"Becky, relax and I know this is Randy Orton we're talking about but come on, maybe for once he won't use the new writer," Cody chuckled.

"Cody, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Becky sighed but sat down and tried to relax.

"Eventually, Becky, you're going to love me," Cody said with a smirk.

Deep down she knew that was true but he was wandering off the topic at hand so she smacked his arm with the rolled up newspaper and gave him a serious look. He frowned and held his arm where she had hit him with the newspaper.

"Cody, I don't want to be apart of a scheme where that asshole uses another woman," she said.

"Becky, how do you know he's actually going to use her?" Cody asked, trying to be reasonable about the situation.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a slightly aggravated look as she leaned back against the couch. She took a deep breath then stole the tv remote from Cody and changed the channel only for him to take the remote back and change it back to the sports game he was previously watching. Soon they were wrestling around on the couch so that one of them could have complete control of the remote, forgetting the Randy situation for the moment.

"Cody, give me the remote!" Becky ordered as they fell off the couch and onto the floor and began to roll around.

"No, Becky; I had it first," Cody retorted as he wrestled to the top.

"Do you have to be like a little child," Becky said as she flipped him onto his back and went to grab the remote from his hand.

When she stood up after getting the remote out of his hand, he tackled her onto the couch and straddled her waist and took the remote and with a quick movement, he shoved it down his pants then smirked at her.

"Get it now," he said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I will if you don't willingly give it to me," she challenged.

"I doubt it," Cody scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

She raised her eyebrows and grabbed the front of his jeans and Cody's eyes widened a bit and he grabbed her hands and shook his head no and moved so that he was sitting on her stomache and not straddling her.

"Cody, you're squishing me," She said trying to shove him off of her.

"What? I can't hear you sorry," Cody said, ignoring her protests.

"How much do you fucking weigh?" she asked as she tried again to push the heavier superstar off of her.

"Only 232 pounds," he shrugged as he watched the sports program he was watching.

"You're fat, get off," she said shoving him again.

"I am not fat!" he protested.

She laughed and finally pushed him off of her while he was distracted with his own body, making sure there wasn't an ounce of fat on his body. She rolled her eyes and got up and shut the tv off manually before walking into the small kitchen of the suite and pulled open the fridge. She grabbed a can of mountain dew then shut the door to the mini fridge.

"So, how are we going to get Orton a date with the new writer?" Becky asked as she opened the can.

"I don't know; that's your deal," Cody said with a shrug as he pulled the remote out of his pants and turned the tv back on.

Becky glared at the back of his head and grabbed the newspaper to hit him again but he took it from her.

"Your loud mouth got us into this problem not mine, Cody," she said sitting in a chair.

"Well, just tell the new writer how much of an amazing guy that Randy is, I'm sure she'll agree to it," Cody said.

"You want me to lie to her?! Cody, Randy is not an amazing guy, he's an asshole," Becky stated before she took a drink of her mountain dew.

"I know but maybe she doesn't know that yet," Cody said.

"I feel sorry for her all ready," Becky muttered to herself.

Cody just chuckled to himself before turning his full attention back to the tv. Becky sighed and stood up and grabbed her key card and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to go talk to Ken," she said before walking out of the suite and into the hallway.

She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and skimmed through her contacts before finding Ken's name then she pressed the send button and held the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring.

_"Little sister," Ken said from the other line._

"Hi, Ken; what room are you in, I need to talk to you," She said as she walked to the elevator.

_"I'm on the fourth floor in room 432," he said through the other line._

"K, I'll be there in two minutes," she said before hanging up and pressing the number four button.

She thought to herself as the elevator went down four floors from where her suite that she was currently sharing with Cody was. Once the doors opened, she stepped out into the hallway and walked through it, looking at the numbers on the door until she came to room number 432 and knocked.

"It's open!" Ken shouted from inside.

Becky pushed the door open and walked in and raised her eyebrows at the mess Ken and his roommate, Jeff shared. She just ignored it and walked into the room deeper and saw her brother sitting on the bed, playing Smackdown vs Raw on the PS3. She shook her head and sat down next to him and fiddled with her hands.

"Hey, Becks," Ken said as he played his game.

"Ken, Cody and I got married," she blurted out suddenly.

Ken dropped the controller and looked at Becky, shocked but then burst into laughter and pulled Becky into a hug that confused Becky.

"Good, one sis, for a second I actually thought that you were serious," he said between breaths as he stopped laughing.

"Ken, I AM serious, see the ring," she said thrusting her left hand forward to show him the silver band on her left ring finger.

Ken took her hand and his eyes widened when he saw the ring. He looked up at Becky and saw that she was serious and he turned the PS3 off.

"Why did you get married?" he asked.

"I didn't plan on getting married; we were both drunk," she sighed.

"Well, get it fixed; get the marriage annulled," Ken said.

"Cody doesn't want to," she said with another sigh.

"Well, I'll make him want to," Ken said walking towards the door but Becky grabbed his arm and pulled him back to make him sit back down on the bed.

"Ken, just forget it; it's fine and plus, he won't change his mind," she said with a small shrug.

"I don't like that kid one bit, Becky," Ken said with a serious look in his eyes.

"I know you don't but I'm married to him now so you have to be a little civil towards him now," Becky said. "And that's not why I came to talk to you."

He frowned and ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked at his sister as he thought about the news he had just received.

"There's more? You're not pregnant are you?" he asked.

"No! It's just that, Randy knows now and he's threatening to tell everybody unless I get him a date with the new RAW creative writer," she explained.

Ken smiled and shook his head at his friend's actions.

"That's Randy for ya," He grinned but Becky smacked his arm. "Well, I don't know what to tell ya, sis. You have to decide for yourself and I can't bully Randy out of anything; he does whatever the hell he wants."

"You're no help," she said with a frown.

"I know," he said with another shrug and turned his PS3 back on. "I can beat Cody up for you so he'll sign the annulment papers, if you want."

He sent his sister a grin as he grabbed his controller but she shook her head no and got up to go back up to her hotel room.

"You're no help," she said.

"You're welcome," he called back to her before she left the room.

She was walking in the hallway when she ran into Randy Orton again. He smirked at her and grabbed her arm gently to stop her. She sent him a glare.

"What do you want, Orton?" she snapped at him.

"Whoa, calm down, Becky; I just wanted to know if you've gotten me my date with the new writer yet," he smirked.

"Does it look like it?" she snapped at him again.

"Don't get too bitchy because I can tell the whole roster your little secret," he grinned as he leaned against the wall in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're an asshole but no, I haven't gotten you your date with her because I haven't seen her but when I see her, I will talk to her about it, okay?" she said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said before walking away.

"Asshole," she muttered to herself as she walked to the elevator.


End file.
